Achievements
Achievements ---- Go to: Achievements Consolidated List ---- Territory Achievements Click Section Title for consolidated list Medal-ResidentialSlumlord.png|Residential Slumlord Medal-ResidentialLandlord.png|Residential Landlord Medal-ResidentialBigshot.png|Residential Bigshot File:Medal-ResidentialTycoon.png|Residential Tycoon File:Spaceholder.gif File:Medal-CommercialSlumlord.png|Commercial Slumlord File:Medal-CommercialLandlord.png|Commercial Landlord File:Medal-CommercialBigshot.png|Commercial Bigshot File:Medal-CommercialTycoon.png|Commercial Tycoon File:Medal-IndustrialSlumlord.png|Industrial Slumlord File:Medal-IndustrialLandlord.png|Industrial Landlord File:Medal-IndustrialBigshot.png|Industrial Bigshot File:Medal-IndustrialTycoon.png|Industrial Tycoon Spaceholder.gif File:Medal-EntertainmentSlumlord.png|Entertainment Slumlord File:Medal-EntertainmentLandlord.png|Entertainment Landlord File:Medal-EntertainmentBigshot.png|Entertainment Bigshot File:Medal-EntertainmentTycoon.png|Entertainment Tycoon Dive Bar Achievement Medal.png|Food and Beverage Slumlord File:Medal-FoodBeverageLandlord.png|Food and Beverage Landlord File:Medal-FoodBeverageBigshot.png|Food and Beverage Bigshot File:Medal-FoodBeverageTycoon.png|Food and Beverage Tycoon Spaceholder.gif Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Mission Achievements Click Section Title for consolidated list Soldato of Petty Crime.png|Soldato of Petty Crime Capo of Petty Crime.png|Capo of Petty Crime Don of Petty Crime.png|Don of Petty Crime Godfather of Petty Crime.png|Godfather of Petty Crime Spaceholder.gif Soldato of Business & Finance.png|Soldato of Business & Finance Capo of Business & Finance.png|Capo of Business & Finance Don of Business & Finance.png|Don of Business & Finance Godfather of Business & Finance.png|Godfather of Business & Finance Soldato of Smuggling and Drugs.png|Soldato of Smuggling and Drugs Capo of Smuggling and Drugs.png|Capo of Smuggling and Drugs Don of Smuggling and Drugs.png|Don of Smuggling and Drugs Godfather of Smuggling and Drugs.png|Godfather of Smuggling and Drugs Spaceholder.gif Soldato of Gambling.png|Soldato of Gambling Capo of Gambling.png|Capo of Gambling Don of Gambling.png|Don of Gambling Godfather of Gambling.png|Godfather of Gambling Soldato of Violent Crime.png|Soldato of Violent Crime Capo of Violent Crime.png|Capo of Violent Crime Don of Violent Crime.png|Don of Violent Crime Godfather of Violent Crime.png|Godfather of Violent Crime Spaceholder.gif Soldato of Family Business.png|Soldato of Family Business Capo of Family Business.png|Capo of Family Business Don of Family Business.png|Don of Family Business Godfather of Family Business.png|Godfather of Family Business Bronze Mastery Master.png|Bronze Mastery Master Silver Mastery Master.png|Silver Mastery Master Gold Mastery Master.png|Gold Mastery Master Platinum Mastery Master.png|Platinum Mastery Master Spaceholder.gif Riding Shotgun.png|Riding Shotgun Solid Sidekick.png|Solid Sidekick Ace Accomplice.png|Ace Accomplice Wicked_Wing-man.png‎|Wicked Wing-Man Smidgeon of Good Luck.png|Smidgeon of Good Luck Pot of Good Luck.png|Pot of Good Luck Truckload of Good Luck.png|Truckload of Good Luck Oceanful of Good Luck.png|Oceanful of Good Luck Spaceholder.gif Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Equipment Achievements Back to Top Click Section Title for consolidated list Soldato of Explosives.png|Soldato of Explosives Capo of Explosives.png|Capo of Explosives Don of Explosives.png|Don of Explosives Godfather of Explosives.png|Godfather of Explosives Spaceholder.gif Soldato of Guns.png|Soldato of Guns Capo of Guns.png|Capo of Guns Don of Guns.png|Don of Guns Godfather of Guns.png|Godfather of Guns Soldato of Armor.png|Soldato of Armor Capo of Armor.png|Capo of Armor Don of Armor.png|Don of Armor Godfather of Armor.png|Godfather of Armor Spaceholder.gif Soldato of Melee Weapons.png|Soldato of Melee Weapons Capo of Melee Weapons.png|Capo of Melee Weapons Don of Melee Weapons.png|Don of Melee Weapons Godfather of Melee Weapons.png|Godfather of Melee Weapons Soldato of Vehicles.png|Soldato of Vehicles Capo of vehicles.png|Capo of Vehicles Don of Vehicles.png|Don of Vehicles Godfather of Vehicles.png|Godfather of Vehicles Spaceholder.gif Soldato of Henchmen.png|Soldato of Henchmen Capo of Henchmen.png|Capo of Henchmen Don of Henchmen.png|Don of Henchmen Godfather of Henchmen.png|Godfather of Henchmen Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Collections and Gifts Back to Top Click Section Title for consolidated list Collettore.png|Collettore Buon Collettore.png|Buon Collettore Grande Collettore.png|Grande Collettore Collettore Eccellente.png|Collettore Eccellente Spaceholder.gif WoW Novice.png|WoW Novice WoW Journeyman.png|WoW Journeyman WoW Master.png|WoW Master WoW Grandmaster.png|WoW Grandmaster Soldato of Collections.png|Soldato of Collections Capo of Collections.png|Capo of Collections Don of Collections.png|Don of Collections Godfather of Collections.png|Godfather of Collections Spaceholder.gif Karma of the Snake.png|Karma of the Snake Karma of the Eagle.png|Karma of the Eagle Karma of the Dragon.png|Karma of the Dragon Karma of the Chameleon.png|Karma of the Chameleon Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Mobster Stats Back to Top Click Section Title for consolidated list Off the Streets.png|Off the Streets Rich.png|Rich Bentley Rich.png|Bentley Rich Private Plane Rich.png|Private Plane Rich Spaceholder.gif Speedy.png|Speedy Ultrasonic.png|Ultrasonic Lightspeed.png|Lightspeed Warpspeed.png|Warpspeed Piciotto button man.png|Piciotto Sgarrista.png|Sgarrista Don Boss.png|Don Capo di Tutti Capi.png|Capo di Tutti Capi Spaceholder.gif Vital Signs.png|Vital Signs Robust.png|Robust Hale and Hearty.png|Hale and Hearty Fit as a Fiddle.png|Fit as a Fiddle Spark of Energy.png|Spark of Energy Bolt of Energy.png|Bolt of Energy Lightning Storm of Energy.png|Lightning Storm of Energy Nuclear Blast of Energy.png|Nuclear Blast of Energy Spaceholder.gif A Touch of Class.png|A Touch of Class Some Class.png|Some Class A Lot of Class.png|A Lot of Class More Class than Fred Astaire.png|More Class than Fred Astaire Strong-willed.png|Strong-Willed Will of Iron.png|Will of Iron Will of Steel.png|Will of Steel Will of An Ox.png|Will of An Ox Spaceholder.gif Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Fight Achievements Back to Top Click Section Title for consolidated list Soldato of Fighting.png|Soldato of Fighting Capo of Fighting.png|Capo of Fighting Don of Fighting.png|Don of Fighting Godfather of Fighting.gif|Godfather of Fighting Spaceholder.gif Thug.png|Thug Cold Blooded.png|Cold Blooded One Man Army.png|One Man Army The Terminator.png|The Terminator Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Image Coming Soon.png|Add New Medal Here Category:Browse Category:Gameplay Category:Achievements